


The Changes In... Josh Dun (A POV Expirement)

by RunawayTyJo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 10:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunawayTyJo/pseuds/RunawayTyJo
Summary: I wrote this as a paper for psychology class. This paper is about Josh Dun's change in personality over the years, and if it is good or bad. I identify a most likely cause and reason, and study the human mind. No, I am not stalking this poor man.





	The Changes In... Josh Dun (A POV Expirement)

The common person changes a lot in their lifetime. Everyone knows that. 

The thing is, how do you determine if change in another person is for the better or the worse? 

Well first you have to step into their shoes. Look through their eyes. Find a reason. A cause. 

Find a Moral. 

Find an Explanation. 

Once you decide to look through their perspective and analyze they causes and reasons, you still will not know why. Because you are not them. You are you, and you can only do your best to understand. 

\---

This paper is for an extra curricular phsycology class. I know, I shouldn't be explaining what it is. But i feel that it is better for your understanding of what this whole paper is about. 

The assignment was to write a paper about why a certain person has changed, or why you believe they have. This person can be a celebrity or someone in your personal life. Most people went for a personal friend, it was easier because you could just ask them about themselves. But me? Nah. 

You have to write a paper about a certain time when someone has changed. Whether it be socially, physically, emotionally, or personality, it has to be some sort of change. Then, you have to find a reason and a cause by looking through their point of view. 

Of course, this is harder with a celebrity because you've probably never even met them. All you have is the internet. 

And in the end, whether it be a personal friend or a celebrity, this paper is not correct. It is wrong. Because like I said earlier, we are not them. We will never know what is going on in their heads. But we can do our best to try. 

I know, people reading this who know me are definitely calling me a hypocrite. And they're right, I always get too swept away by emotions to look through the other persons point of view. But, if everyone tried to look through another's point of view in their next argument, big or small, the world would be a better place. 

But, this paper is not about me. This paper is about a quiet anxious drummer. 

I chose Josh Dun because I saw the most potential. I saw a change and I'm not the only one. And I know a lot of people have been hung over this question-

Is it a good change, or a bad change? 

I know, you might think it stupid and obsessive for me to pick the drummer from my favorite band. But seriously, there is something to look into here. It's interesting, how the human mind works and how it affects your career. 

First, the change I recognized was in personality. Most specifically- interest and distance. 

But, most of you probably don't have any background knowledge. So, this is the general gist of it. 

For this project, I picked Josh Dun. He is 30 and is engaged to Debby Ryan, and he is the drummer for the band Twenty One Pilots with Tyler Joseph. He has an Emotional Support Animal. He has been said to have terrible anxiety. He is christian. He has a kind supportive family. No big issues are known. Recently in 2017 his band went on hiatus for a year. No social media, no concerts, nothing. Dead silence. When they came back with their new album Trench, everyone noticed something off and couldn't put a word to it. 

Well, the word(s) are lack of interest and distance. And this has been overtime, in every concert video and every social media post. 

Now, to understand what I'm talking about I have had to do my research. Not stalking, research on how the mind works and how he has acted. Reasons. A cause. 

I went all the way back to 2011. I watched concert videos, I looked at social media posts, I watched videos of interactions. 

What did I notice? Well, I notice a recurring timeline. 

The older he got, the quieter he got. 

Back at concerts in 2011, Dun had a mic and would interact with the audience. Now, in 2019, he never has a mic. He never talks. 

Now, time for the questions. What's the cause, what's the reason? 

Well, maybe with more fame he got more anxious. 

Maybe he didn't like talking in giant sold out arenas. 

Maybe it wasn't his thing. 

Maybe talking always made him anxious. 

Maybe he is having a running gag with his bandmate Joseph about never having a mic. 

Maybe, he just got more mature. 

But, to get into this point, we have to get into the others. 

Celebrities do interviews. Back in 2014, the "boys" (The bandmates) would never be apart (If so, rarely) did interviews together and they obviously enjoyed each others company so much. But now, the don't do interviews together anymore. An interview with them together is rare. (At least, the official ones posted on YouTube. Panels are a different story.) 

And even in Panels, Joseph does all the talking. Dun does not. It is obvious that Joseph is trying to get Dun to speak, but it always goes back to Joseph. 

Maybe he prefers not to speak. 

Maybe Joseph is a mic hog. 

Maybe he has nothing to say. 

Maybe he has anxiety about speaking into a mic. 

Maybe he doesn't notice he isn't talking that much. 

Maybe he just doesn't care. 

Maybe he lets Joseph talk more because he finds what Joseph has to say more interesting. 

The possibilities are endless. 

In addition, about them not doing interviews together anymore. Are they not friends anymore? Highly unlikely. They are friends. 

Maybe it's because Dun lives in LA and Joseph lives in Columbus. 

Maybe it's because Joseph's busy. 

Maybe it's because the interviewer wants just him. 

Maybe it's because Joseph's in a separate interview. 

But, most likely, it is because Dun lives in LA, across the country from Joseph. On tour, they do panels. 

Why did Dun move to LA? 

Well, in an interview he said it was because he longed for more of an adventure, in other words, he wanted to explore instead of living in the same place his whole life, even if he loved his hometown. Joseph on the other hand, thrives for a more white picket fence life with his wife Jenna. Does that mean Dun doesn't want the white picket fence life too? Well, we don't know for sure. We will never know. 

Does this have anything to do with religion? Most likely not. Religion does not have an affect on these types of things. 

Notice how I write "most likely" because, like I have said a million times, we will never know. I cannot write one positive statement in here. 

Because I am not a 30 year old man who loves to drum. 

But, back to the points. 

Not only have Dun's dedicated fans noticed a distance from his bandmate Joseph, they have also noticed a lack of interest. 

Back in 2015, Dun was talkative, childish in a good way. Funny. Now, Dun seems tired and seems to have lost interest in answering questions in interviews. Most of his answers are sarcastic and quick. 

There is no denying he loves his job, and his fans. But the real question is, like any normal human being, is he growing tired? 

Fame is a double edged sword. Again, cause. Reason. 

Maybe he's more mature. 

Maybe he is tired. 

Maybe he lost interest. 

Maybe he doesn't like it. 

Maybe he's trying to be funny. 

Maybe he just doesn't care. 

All in all, his fans believe they have lost what they call their "quality content" and are nervous- what happened? Constant updates and jokes back in 2016 but now? nothing but silence for 3 straight weeks. 

It sounds a little obsessive, I know. But is there reason to be worried? 

The answer is most likely no. They are grown men they can do as they please and their whole life doesn't revolve around dedicated fans. They have families, and hobbies. 

But of course, we will never know. 

Another thing is social media. There has been less "content" as people like to call it. Dun goes inactive for weeks straight and doesn't post anything. 

Honestly, most people said they got the content about the boys from their wives. (Jenna and Debby) 

So, Dun has been distant from all social media platforms. Why? 

Maybe he doesn't care for social media anymore. 

Maybe he is anxious about what to say. 

Maybe he just has nothing to say. 

Maybe he is trying to be cryptic. 

Maybe he is just busy. 

Something through out all these points that I have never mentioned is the "All of the above" option. What if it's all the reasons? The human mind is complicated. It is very well possible for anything. But lets look at the evidence to lead us to a certain point, in time. 

Dun didn't go to Joseph's 30th birthday party. This one is a simple one. 

No one flies across the country for a birthday party. It's just not practical. 

I have had people ask me about his hair. He used to dye it all crazy colors but then he grew it out his normal color then shaved his head. 

My answer to that is that it is his head, his hair, stop obsessing.

But, something that I myself have found odd and haven't been able to understand was about Dun's engagement party. 

Dun got engaged in December of 2018 while in New Zealand. He was in New Zealand for his bands tour. Which means Joseph was in New Zealand too. But, in all the photos from the engagement party, Joseph isn't in them. Maybe he was there just not in pictures, we shall never know. But if he was in New Zealand at the same time, why didn't he go when others flew to New Zealand specifically to go? (For example, Debby's siblings and the Sprouse twins.) The answer to this, we will never know. It is confusing. This is the one thing I have been unable to attempt to understand. 

But in the end, we have a change. After looking at all the points, there are "Maybe's" That have the most possibilities. 

Dun not talking as much is most likely due to anxiety. Large arenas with a lot of people, well anxious people don't prefer to talk in these situations. Good thing about being a drummer is well, you don't have too. 

(Then why does he rip off his shirt?) 

I simply don't know. 

Dun not talking as much during panels is most likely a mix of anxiety, not having anything to say, and him being the selfless person he is to let Joseph talk about his ideas. Joseph often tries to get Dun involved, and he does talk, but then switches back the conversation towards Joseph. That isn't a big deal though.

They do not do interviews together anymore most likely because they live in separate places. I believe that most of the interviews aren't during tour. So, it isn't practical for them to fly across the state just because of an interview. 

Dun has most likely lost interest due to maturity. He is a man, with a family, and he probably wants to do other things. I mean, the man just got engaged. 

Dun most likely stopped talking on social media because of hate and negative comments towards him. Dun actually blocked twitter users for saying terrible nasty things about him and his fiancé when they got engaged. (Which, props to him that was the right thing to do.) I understand the thought that it must be better to just say nothing. In the end, his fans might be getting less "content" but yes, this was a good choice in the end. 

But, what if it is Joseph growing distant, not Dun? 

Well, they both are growing distant. But, is it bad or good? 

The final estimated conclusion that I have created is that both men (Being 30) have grown more mature and have families, and hobbies to take care of. Through out all of these points and most likely statements, we have a man, who just wants to be in a band and do what he loves and also have a family. Dun is growing his family, getting married, and living his life exploring the world. 

The most likely cause, in the end, is maturity and age. 

They are not growing apart, they are growing up.

Is this bad? 

Not at all. It's good. 

What's the solution to those fans who are concerned? Well. 

The solution is to let the man make his own choices and live his life how he wishes. Because you know what, we don't know what is going on with him. Social media is all a lie. We don't know what is going on with anybody. All we know about is what he decides to share. And we should respect that. Because it is his life, his thoughts. 

His change. 

My goal for this paper is not to stalk Josh Dun. My goal for this paper is to talk about and learn about how interesting the human mind is. And how it is impossible to make conclusions from media appearances. 

It is impossible to make conclusions to interactions. 

No matter how hard anyone tries, you are not them. You will never know. Not fully. 

We can do our best to understand and help, though. 

When you talk to a famous person, they already know about themselves. When you meet someone, you want to learn what is interesting about them. But if most of the people you meet obsess over you, well. I'd get bored. And quickly. 

I can understand, if I am correct, his point of view. 

But I am most likely not correct. 

And that is okay. 

Because it doesn't matter. 

What matters is everyone's happiness. 

And it is up to them to find it.


End file.
